rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodlines
Bloodlines is the seventh episode of the second season, and the 17th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot Jane and the team investigate what appears to be a modern-day witch hunt in Salem .Salem here refers to the city in north-eastern Massachusetts where the infamous witch trials of 1692-3 took place. http://www.eyewitnesstohistory.com/salem.htm Meanwhile, Frankie's old girlfriend returns to town with a surprise. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with a Wiccan ceremony. A woman is getting burned at the stake. The next morning, Angela makes Jane bunny pancakes and she tells that she doesn’t want them. Jane drops her fork and Angela says that Jane will have a female visitor. Maura asks if Angela is menstruating and Jane tells that Angela is superstitious. Teresa, Frankie’s ex-girlfriend, comes over to the station and Angela gives her the “I can’t stand you” hug. Teresa comes over and Jane gives her the same hug. She asks what she is doing there and Jane asks if she is there to repay on the car loan. Maura tells that Teresa is A-Symmetrical and says that men find that attractive. Jane gets a call about a murder. They arrive on scene and Jane gets Maura to tell that the victim is female and they find that there was a knee replacement on the victim. Jane says that they don’t need fingerprints because they have a serial number. At the station, Frankie comes in and Jane asks how things are and he is secretive. Franke tells that Jane is butting-in his business. Barry says that the implant belonged to Helen Downey. They go to her residence and Barry busts into it. Korsak tells Barry that he needs to put his shoulder in. Korsak gets the cat and Jane and Barry find that there are records from 1690. Barry goes through another door and go down into the basement and Maura calls. She says that she found out Helen’s cause of death. Based on the fact that it is an altar of a witch, Jane realizes that Helen could have been burned at the stake. Maura gets to the house and they find that there are all things that point that there was spells taking place that include a protection spell, a love spell and an evil spell. They get back to the station and Jane goes through the reports on genealogy that Helen was collecting. They find that Helen was the owner of acres of land in Hyde Park. They find letters from Robert Cranston and find that it is the man who was given the evil curse. Robert is the owner of land, but he doesn’t have Helen’s patch of land. This prevented him from building his mall. Korsak and Barry talk to Robert and he tells them that he doesn’t have any issues with anyone and that Helen wouldn’t sell the property based on the fact that it was “sacred”. Korsak gets upset and tells him that they are investigating Helen’s murder. He asks if he is under arrest and Korsak has to let him go. Maura talks to Jane and Jane asks if she found anything that shows that Helen was a whack job. She says that she hasn’t. Frankie gets a lunch for more than one person packed and Jane asks who it is for. He walks off. Jane tells Angela that she hopes that it is no for Teresa. Amanda says that she put her through a lot. Jane is confused and asks for more detail. She tells Jane that she has to do something. Jane and Maura stakeout the park and Maura says that they are gathering data. They duck when they see Frankie. He is with Teresa. Korsak and Barry call and tell that the deed to the house was left by three people: Grayson Bennett, Sage Molette and Sabrina Scott. They all work at a cult store. Franke goes up to Jane and Maura and ask what they are doing. Maura says that they are seeing if they are going to get back together. Franke shows the reason why they are together and shows Jane and Maura that he is there for his daughter, Lily. Jane feels bad, but says that Teresa is broke and that she is using Franke. Maura and Jane visit Grayson, Sage and Sabrina and they say that they are part of a coven. Barry says that would explain the witch things. Jane asks if Grayson, the one who had the love spell put on him, was with Helen. He admits to an affair or two and says that they had to be intertwined. Sage is uncomfortable. They recognize Reverend Scott, Sabrina’s father, the one with a protective spell. Grayson tells them that they will ask Helen herself through a séance. They get back to the station and Maura says that a séance would be fun. Jane wonders if Angela knows about Lily and at that moment, Angela comes up and says that she is a grandmother. She says that they need to let bygones be bygones and look at what they have now. Korsak goes up to Jane and says that Reverend Scott had contact with Helen quite a bit. Jane and Barry visit him and he says that they were related to Sara Goode, the first woman burned. He says that he hired a deprogrammer to get her away from those leading her astray. He says that he didn’t kill Helen. Jane says that someone needs to be on him 24 hours a day. Later that night, Grayson begins the séance and Korsak doesn’t like it. Barry jokes with him that he can hold his hand. They use a board to talk to Helen. It spells FIG. Grayson says that Helen loved Figs. Grayson asks who killed Helen and is taken over. He says that her killer is near. Korsak gets freaked out. Maura says that the killer is near and that they need to look into that. Jane says that it is fake just like Teresa. Frankie is over at Maura’s with Teresa and Lily. Jane asks what she is into work wise. Teresa says that she is a nurse’s aide. Jane is drilling her with questions and Frankie tells Lily that she is almost as old as Teresa’s Camary, the one that Teresa stole from Frankie. Jane gets a call from Barry and tells Maura that another witch was attacked. Jane takes Lily’s sippy cup. They get on scene and find that it was Sabrina who was attacked. She doesn’t remember what really happened and says that she heard a quote that a witch should not live. Barry says that it might be a witch hunt, but Korsak says that there is a card from Robert. They go to Grayson’s place to find that he has been drowned in a bathtub. They question Sage about Grayson’s death and Sage says that people are coming after them and says that she is scared. She asks for protection and they tell that they will up the police force around her place. Maura looks at Grayson’s body and sees that they might have a print. Frankie comes in and asks for Lily’s princess cup. She says that they are running tests. Angela comes in with a napkin and says that he can’t believe it. Maura goes up to Jane and says that the Figs are still in Grayson’s stomach and that Grayson was killed before Sabrina was attacked. They show that Sabrina could have killed Grayson and Sabrina had something wrong with her because Helen was trying to heal her. Maura looks at Sabrina’s blood and says that Sabrina is suffering from schizophrenia. They call for a security detail on Sabrina, but they find that she is already gone. Jane gets the information and asks where Sabrina could be. Jane says that she is trying to go back to her own faith. Jane finds Sabrina lighting fire to piles of wood. Jane tackles Sabrina and tells her that it is going to be alright. Maura and Jane talk later and Korsak comes in with six stitches. He says that Helen’s cat didn’t like the caps being taken off. Frankie comes up and Jane apologizes to him. She says that she will be a great aunt to Lily. Frankie says that Teresa lied to him and says that Lily isn’t his daughter. Jane says that is too bad because she was waiting for holidays with Teresa. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *David Alpay as Grayson Bennett *Aimee-Lynn Chadwick as Sabrina Scott *Emily Foxler as Sage Molette *Cameron Daddo as Robert Cranston *Lindsey Ginter as Reverend William Scott *Marika Dominczyk as Theresa *Lola Bridges as Lily *Mary Oswaldinterer as Helen Downey Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes